Shattered
by Whiterabbit17
Summary: Charlotte Higginbotham left Phoenix after a tragedy. Following in her sister footsteps, she goes to live with Bella knowing fully well that Charlie doesn't know about her existence. In need of an answer to her birth that Renee refuses to talk. Not knowing her mere existence will threaten the calm, mysterious and lonely life of Forks.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello!

I had this amazing story inside my mind and I can't help my urge to write it down. Pardon, for any English errors you make encounter during the chapter. It is not my native language but I promise to try my best in making the story interesting.

Here is the prologue.

I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

00000

"Cherri?!" Jacob's demanding yet captivating voice made her open her eyes, it was a mixture of horror and anger.

Her eyes had him mesmerized. It was a like mixture of swirling red and black marbled combined that can draw anyone's attention. At seeing Cherri's eyes Jacob's face turned pale, sickly pale. Cherri gasped. She was shocked. She felt confused looking at the glow in his eyes. Anger? Regret? Love? She was hurt with his presence of him being in the same place standing there as though nothing happened. How could he be here? She hadn't even thought of seeing him again not even in her dreams. She was a vampire, a cruel and despicable one. Their betrayal was still fresh in her head. Choosing Bella that night in front of everyone was the final straw. Still, Cherri didn't hate her sister nor them. It would be pointless and pathetic.

She felt pity towards them and herself. She was her own enemy. She screamed his name, but he didn't come. Reckless for believing things were going alright after her not-so declaration. Cherri felt desperation surging inside her, trying to break free to show it to the world. She had never showed her deepest fever. She won't dream of doing it anymore. The thought of it sickened her.

"What happened to you?" Jacob whispered, his voice cracking, tumbling over his words, but she ignored him. She ignored his question like the one time he ignored hers. Revenge she believed was the only solution to her problems. She had thought they were friends, but she was naive, too naive. She was like a fragile, innocent child whose bubble got burst by thinking that love can win over anything. Now she's different she's not the kind-hearted girl next door. All she wanted is to forget and be forgotten.

Cherri turned her gaze toward her leader Salvatore for instruction. She was paralyzed and dumbstruck at the moment. His mental grip on her got stronger with each passing second. "Master?" She asked him gracefully kneeling and lowering her gaze.

Jacob's dark eyes swirl with hate toward Salvatore. A growl escaped his lips. From the corner of her eyes she saw fear in everyone's eyes. Cherri didn't care about their reaction or their feeling. She was hypnotized by the beauty of her master. The one who had turned her into this night-creature. He had hair as dark as the night, and eyes like the star above her. Grey boarding too white, too beautiful to behold.

Her master turn to look at her with a mixture of anger and amusement, her body trembled at his gaze. They were like two blazing stars she couldn't take her eyes off them. His cold hand connected with her pale cheek. Her eyes glazed back with lack of emotions, her heart cold like the snow against her feet.

 _Ice and numb._

She heard a collective of gasp from Jacob's pack and his family, but Edward was nowhere in the clearing. The person who held her heart was not in sight. She knew he was with Bella, taking care of her. Bella's decision to live in Forks change Cherri's life. Sometimes she thinks what wound had happen if she had stayed in Phoenix instead of coming to Forks. But

Jacob howled in pain and anger. Cherri shuddered at the howl. It was heart-breaking. Cherri made no motions to console him like she would weeks ago. She felt the need to cry but didn't. She could still cry but her pride was stronger. It got in the way. She stopped believing in everything for what she experiences alone. Fighting alone with nobody by her side to help or defend her.

Childish sobs echoed towards her. Turning around to look at Seth in his human form. Naked, but nobody bothered to tell him, too shocked to look anywhere but her. She made an attempt to walk towards him instead she ended faced first into the snow. Salvatore's hands wrapped around her back with his breath closed to her ears. He had no intention of letting her go.

"Obey!" he ordered, grinning wickedly. Her mind went numb at his order, her body no longer hers, but under his complete control. Her master released his hold on her and she stood slowly. She was at his disposal. Somewhere deep within her, a tiny part of her inner self was vexed at the thought of it, but it was futile. She couldn't move her body no matter how she wanted.

"Bring Isabella Swan here. If not, she will be killed." Setting his hands-on Cherri's shoulder and turning her towards him. He cemented his cold lips against her red luscious ones. Unexpectedly someone appears, someone furious with a gun in his hand. Someone nobody expected showing up in the clearing, not even her. A place for no human to be but Cherri knew he wasn't a regular human. He was like Cherri, but her heart even under the control of her master throb painfully in despair. Charlie knew the outcome of his self-sacrifice. It was his death at Cherri' hands.

Dad! Run. Cherri felt tears falling down her cheeks. The familiar liquid was more surprising than the fear through her. She was sad. It has been a while since she had cry.

 _What is this?_

"Take your dirty hands-off Cherri." Charlie shouted, angered and ready to shoot.

00000

 **A Year Earlier Approximately**

Bella looked through the kitchen window with a straight face. She was thinking. Cherri sensed it: Bella's twinkling eyes and the slight curve of her eyebrows. Cherri rolled her eyes at her sister attics.

 _My sister is weird._

Cherri thought while taking a sip of her cold chocolate. They were completely opposite: Cherri was a joyful person, while Bella was gloomy. Bella like things plain, porting grey shirts on most days and old jeans. Cherri was fashionable, dressing in short dress that cling to her body. Nevertheless, they but love each other endlessly.

The weather was hot making Cherri feel like a puddle of water.

"Mom," Bella said, determined.

"I'm going to live with dad." She paused, momentarily but hurriedly continue. "I already talked to him. He was okay with it."

Cherri choked on her drink.

 _What the hell!_

"What?!" Renee mumbled. Her drink closed to her mouth with an astonished look on her face.

"I'm going to live with dad." Bella repeated.

"Why?" Renee had trouble forming coherent words and trying not to cry. She looked devastated at Bella's decision. Renee knew Bella was stubborn. Renee's eyes twinkled with sadness, telling Cherri she accepted Bella's decision. Cherri groan internally. Normally she would had intervened but through she hated seeing her mother sad. She couldn't say anything to change her sister mind. If they were older, then they could live alone.

"I want you to be happy with Phil." Bella huffed. Bella's eyes portrayed sadness. It was self-sacrifice. Knowing this Cherri couldn't be angry at her sister. It had been weeks since Renee had seen Phil. but being a mother Renee had to sacrifice her happiness for her daughter's well-being. Even if she denied it every time Cherri asked.

"What about Cherri?" Renee exhaled.

"She is coming too." Bella said confidently. Cherri stared at Bella like she had grown another head.

"I can't." Cherri shouted, surprising them and herself. The glass in her hand fell and shattered into thousand pieces. Cherri felt clearly, more than the sky outside, how her heart swell with fear.

 _Bad omen._

"Cherri," groaned Bella, exasperated. "Why don't you want to meet dad? You haven't met him."

"Dear…" her mother looked at Cherri with understanding eyes.

"I know I told you not to meet him at first because...He is your father." Cherri eyes snapped upwards at Renee's careful words. It was close, too close. She had almost learned why her mother feared for her. Still Cherri should have known Renee wasn't going to tell.

Cherri stormed towards her room in anger. She carefully shouted she wasn't going anywhere. There's were too many reasons that wouldn't let her go.

Fear was Cherri's greatest weakness. It was like a chain wrapped around her feet, keeping her trapped. Meeting Charlie could well be a dream come true but fear stop her from pursing it.

"It's mom's fault." She buried her face on her pillow and cried silently. "Why didn't she tell him?"

 _I'm not going!_

 _ **But Faith had a funny way to fuck everyone's life.**_

00000

I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Events

Chapter 2: Events

Well, here at the beginning of the story. I will show you a glimpse of Cherri's tragic past in future chapters. I hope everything will be interesting and to your understanding. Without another thing to say. Enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review or if you like the story follow or favourite it.

00000

Cherri's mobile rang. Her head snapped upwards searching for it. She got up and fumbled towards her table.

 _Where is the damn thing?_

She tried to find her phone as fast as she could but it kept eluding her. Throwing books all over the room she finally found it between two books. She pressed the answer button pausing a moment to listen to any movement downstairs.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

Silence. Satisfied, Cherri gave a heavy sighed in relief. She wasn't supposed to have a mobile phone. Her mother had prohibited it. Her best friend's voice rang through the speaker. Lifting Cherri's mood, a little.

"Cherri!" she shouted, making Cherri winced. "I got good news." She sounded happy. Frankly, too happy for Cherri, but that was Molly. She was an excited person.

"There is going to be a party at Jerry's house. Let go? It starts at 11, tomorrow."

Cherri had a perfect image of her friend hair down. Her black eyes watching from her penthouse with her latest gadget on her ears. Cherri shook her head and grimaced.

 _Again?_

Squashing any thoughts, she wheeled herself to smile. Living in a three-bedroom house was hard to keep a secret. Cherri had her room as well as Bella and her mother but there was no privacy. She had bought the house, not that her mother knew or Bella. One thing that still remains a secret. She still remembered the day her mother thought it was cheap. Renee had only paid half of what the actual price is.

It had been hard times. Still, Cherri thanked the heavens that Molly had paid for her services well. Nothing dangerous if she may say, but her mother was protective. Lying had been the only outcome, she had to protect the truth. Well not actually lied but not told the entire truth. She had sworn to keep it a secret with her life as an oath. Still, Cherri wanted to keep it a secret until she drew her last breath. Her mother was sure to punish her if she ever knew.

"Bodyguard or friends?" She questioned smiling. It was always that same question that determined her work. Going out as friends made Cherri forget her secret life and had fun as a normal teenage girl. Bodyguarding was different. It was a duty of protection and Cherri's thought circled around it. Forgetting she is a teenager and willing herself to protect Molly.

"Both," Molly whispered. Cherri felt nauseous and did her best not to throw up. "Back me up. I need strength."

Fear began swarming inside Cherri's heart. It was a foreboding feeling.

"Molly?" Cherri paused weighing the options. "I am not confident by doing this alone. I may have to back down from this." She shivered a slow chill that ran from the back of her head. The small hair on her arm stood up and she shivered at the feeling.

"Come on! Cherri!" Molly sighed. "I've decided not to tell you. But seeing as you are adamant about not going. I am going to tell you. I'll confess to Jerry."

Cherri's eyes snapped in utter shocked.

"Really? I can't believe it..." She grinned after a while.

"I know. I have to be courageous like you." Molly's voice sounded a little off. Shrugging it off as nervousness Cherri walk towards her bed.

"I'll go then. I promise...for emotional support." She heard Molly smile.

"Thank you," Molly said, gratefully. "I got to tell you something important." Cherri felt nauseous again. She did a double take on her decision. But she couldn't back down now. She had already promise and promise are not meant to break.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Cherri always felt Molly wasn't truthful to her. There was something that she had yet to tell her. But like a great friend Cherri didn't ask. She didn't prod. Telling herself Molly would tell her given the time and space needed.

"I know. But not over the phone. I have to tell you in person. I'll call you tomorrow. Same time, the same place. _Later_." Hanging the call Cherri had trouble breathing. She had a great life living in Phoenix. She still didn't know why Bella wanted to leave. Cherri _**like**_ living in Phoenix. But Bella loves being in Phoenix more than anything, but sometimes things couldn't help. Nothing could make her leave. She promised herself that.

 _ **But sometimes promises are meant to be broken.**_

00000

 **Three Days Later**

Cherri stood by the hospital's window, thinking how her life had gone down the drain in less than a week. The cars zoom passed without a care. It was midnight but Cherri didn't feel sleepy. A part of her felt like dying. She didn't like sleeping in the hospital, but at that moment her body was working overdrive. Adrenaline rushed through her body, making things a little clear, thus she is unable to sleep.

 _I should have left with Bella._

She kept thinking the same lines for almost an hour. She had never been horrified in her life. Things weren't the same anymore to Cherri.

She felt it. Steps as soundless as a cat ready to strike towards its prey. She turned around to look at Arturo. Her emotion flipped. She felt hatred like never before.

"You want to end the job?" Cherri demanded. He smirked, finding it funny. Closing the door with precise silence. Cherri saw it. The knife that made all her organs burn with anger.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, mockingly. A look of insanity in his eyes.

The moonshine outside combined with the adrenaline made everything safer to see. The lights in the room were out. Watching every detail, Cherri ready herself. Like a prey under the watch of its predator. Like a mouse in sight of a cat. It would have been more convenient to scream but she loath it. It hurt her throat but she didn't fool herself, she wanted one thing only. Revenge. She wanted to hear him scream like he made Molly scream.

"Why did you do it?" Cherri asked, calm. Too calm. A question only he understood.

Arturo flinched at the interrogation.

"Because she was supposed to be mine. Only mine, nobody else. She promised." There was a silent pause that almost fooled Cherri. Thinking he regret his decision but she knew better. He was good at faking emotions. He was a sociopath or a psychopath. She didn't have a clear understanding at the moment what he was but he was good in the act.

"Your wrong! She wasn't yours. Never was yours."

It stroked Arturo right where it should. At his greatest fear. Being alone, unloved. Molly had been the first and would be the last.

"How do you know that?" he was prodding.

 _Excellent skill._

Cherri was watching every detail that crossed his face.

"She told me." It was the truth. The final truth. Even if it came broken out of her mouth, she understood Molly's final words.

"Why you—!" his face broke in anger. Cherri smirked. She was enjoying herself too much. "I'll fucking kill you," he told her. But Cherri wasn't afraid anymore. Her fear may be her greatest weakness but her hatred was her strongest.

Cherri position herself, her feet apart, her right foot in front of the other. Her hand each at face level, clenched with contempt. She glared at Arturo with hatred not seen in her before.

Arturo's confidence deflated. Everyone knew Cherri was a good fighter but none had seen her limits. He had a day ago. But even as fear circled him, his confidence grew stronger. He had to kill her, to keep his awful action on the hard-cold ground.

"I'll kill you." It was a statement. Griping the knife Arturo willed himself to kill. Cherri at that moment saw a boy around her age scared and isolated. But forgiveness had already passed.

"Can you?" she taunted.

"I will!" Seeing the resolve in Arturo's eyes. Cherri resolved herself to fight against the murderer in front of her. She had to extract revenge. Justice was at a mere meter away from her. She wasn't going to let it pass.

 _I_ _ **'ll slaughter than be the slaughter**_ _._

Cherri screamed mentally, sauntering towards Arturo.

00000

 **A Month Later**

"Mom, did you send the things ahead?" Cherri asked. Her mother smiled and nodded. "Yep, for the first time. I did something right." Cherri gave an awkward laugh to Renee's words.

"Take care of Bella." Her mother eyes watered. She felt hopeless.

Cherri's decision to live with Charlie will change her. But at the moment it was for her own good. She won't return again. She resolute herself to that thought. Even if it was to visit her mother. She won't return.

"I will." Her voice came high pitch. Her eyes shined with tears.

 _Damn it! Damn it all!_

"Did you tell Bella?" she asked. Renee shook her head.

"Don't ever tell her," Cherri ordered and gave a nodded in thank.

"Be strong. I love you. Forever and ever." Tears began streaming down her face. A sob broke from her throat.

 _Fuck it. Why did this happen? When I was happy. Everything went down the drain._

How much Cherri loved her overbearing mother. She would miss her.

"Me too. Stay safe!" Renee smile was edgy. The danger was looming close towards them and both knew it.

She walked towards the hallway and gave one last look at Phoenix. The big huge windows looming outside showed her the city she loved and hated the most. The small white dots of the busy city that once held her heart and crush it overnight.

 _Bye Molly!_

She turned to look at her mother for the last time. Boarding the plane was heart-breaking.

 _ **Sometimes promise were meant to be broken.**_

 _ **00000**_

I will eventually write what happened to Cherri in this chapter in the future. To explain better Bella went with her plans but Cherri stayed for a month. It was a situation she couldn't help but find a resolution. Bella knows nothing of what happened with Cherri.

Until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaching Forks

Chapter 3: Reaching Forks

00000

 _Molly gave a guttural scream that rips through Cherri's soul. Cherri felt the cold and senseless helplessness take forced over her. It gripped her heart with fear making her choke by the blood that swam inside her mouth. Cherri's chest kept rising and falling in big puffs. Her breath came ragged and pitiful. The wounds in her body ache. Her lungs flooded with mucus._

 _"Mo-o...ll-y." Cherri choked._

 _Molly's white trim was caked with blood, cold and warm kept flowing out of her wounds. She was crying, Cherri paralyzed with terror could only try to break the chain wrap around her. She tugged on the chains wrap around her hands, desperately like a madwoman. It was futile the chain didn't break. The man beside her look delighted by Molly's pain. A pain Cherri felt through her bone. It took every will power for Cherri not to cry._

 _Cherri handcuffed in a chair, watch her best friend tortured form before her. Eyes that showed fear, anger and guilt._

 _"Stop!" Her mouth moved on its own accord._

 _He looked at her and laughed, sickening Cherri's to the bone. Fear and hate like she never felt in her life was born inside her. It was small, roughly invisible, even too herself, and Cherri would realize it too late. That revenge wasn't always the way._

Cherri's eyes flew open. Her mouth set in a perfect circle, screaming. Her gasps for breath shattered the silence inside the car. She brought her hand to her throat. She felt the ghost of his hands around her throat, trying to suffocate her. She felt useless, weak and powerless. Worst was the feeling of secrecy she swore to keep quiet.

 _Damn oath._

15 minutes later Cherri got her bearings in control. She took in her surroundings. She groaned exasperated. She was safe, inside her car. A beautiful red Mustang GT that came out that year.

Molly's parent gave it to her, it was a present. A parting gift. Accepting was the hardest than letting Molly die.

 _Stubbornness runs in the family, Molly._

Cherri gave a humourless laugh.

 _"Molly would have wanted you to have it," Suzy, cried heartbroken._

 _"Cherri... I beg don't ever show your face here again. Don't bring pain to this family anymore."_

In a moment of naked fear Cherri felt those words burning deep inside her soul. Her life wasn't the same and it will never be again.

Cherri gave a tired breath. Putting the key in the ignition hole. The car roared to life, Cherri could barely hear the 210 horsepower, 6-liter engine...

Small droplets of water fell from the sky, obscuring Cherri's vision. She looked for a moment at the scenery in front of her, at the silence surrounding her. It gave her a small peace to her shaken soul. She brought her hand towards her face. She looked at the scars on her skins, almost unnoticeable. Shaking her head, she put on automatic the windshield's wiper. Cherri watch as the wiper shook the droplets of water, she pressed the gas pedal. The car shot forward gaining speed beyond what the law stated, but obeying laws was something she didn't do. The car gained speed, passing the eighty miles per hour, and it was idling. This was a car that sneered at speed limits. It was beyond what Cherri would have expected but got anyway.

It was almost seven in the morning, how Cherri knew it was beyond her. She didn't check her phone to clarify. Not knowing what to do, she drove towards Forks High School. Knowing she will meet Bella through the day, and Charlie. Bella still had yet to know she was coming. Her mother didn't tell her nothing, and Cherri was content with it. At the thought of Charlie, her heart swelled with fear. She hoped with all her heart he will come to love her like Bella. After all the circumstances of her birth is still a mystery to her, and her mother refused to talk about it.

Sixteen years ago, something big happen, that made Renee leave without a second glance. Cherri had pondered about it for a while, but she still came empty-handed every time.

00000

Bella walked with Jessica by her side. Their class ended minutes ago. It was lunch time and they walk towards the cafeteria.

"Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?" Her persistency made Bella a little annoyed. She tried hard not to show it in her next words but failed. Lucky for her Jessica didn't detect it.

"No! Jess, I'm not going," She assured Jessica with a forced smile.

"It will be fun," were Jessica next words. "Come on." She was trying to make Bella go to the dance, not in an act of friendship. But to enjoy Bella's inexplicable popularity, a popularity that Bella detested. Cherri would have welcomed it but not her; she didn't like it at all.

That was her only motive of friendship towards shy Bella. Bella knew, and it was hard for her not to snap at her friend's attitude. The feeling of being used, didn't sit well for her.

"Have fun with Mike." Bella encouraged the best she could. It sounded forced to her own ears, but Jessica was oblivious to Bella's stony voice.

Bella wasn't confident like her mother or her little sister. It was hard not to sound a little annoyed at her friend's persistency on the subject. Bella already decided not to go, and she would not change her mind. She might as well avoid any social activity that involved dancing. Bella was too clumsy for her own good. Unlike her sister who was confident and experience in the spot light since she was a kid but didn't let it get over her head.

"I will, then." Jessica gushed at Bella. Bella fought the urge to role her eyes but couldn't help smile at her friend's over-excitement.

They sat at their usual table with Mike, Eric, Angela and a few others. Bella tried to look at the boy who had saved her life weeks ago. He was in his usual table, away from everybody else. He sat with his family, a norm Bella came to recognized, laughing at something Alice had said. She tried to understand the enigma that was Edward but was failing. The same questions kept revolving around her mind.

 _How did he move so fast? Why did he lie?_

Anger surged through her, but it fleeted her mind when she realized it didn't matter. She turned around to look at her friends laughing at Mike's stupid acts. She smiled for a moment. Chatting with her friends and brushing any subject that crossed their minds, Bella felt at bliss. She felt she was finally sinking in and she was happy for a moment.

Until Eric change the topic, making Bella groan internally.

"The dance will be good." Eric commented. A few nodded agreeing with him. Bella felt the sudden urge to bolt from the cafeteria when Mike turn to look at her. His eyes shining expectantly. He wasn't even trying to hide his hope of being ask by her. Bella almost cringe at his hopeful look.

I'm not going to ask you Mike, she thought determined, because I'm not going. She fought the urge to shudder at Mike's obvious need. Bella like Mike, in a friendly way, not romantically. She wasn't in any way going to fall inside a love triangle. She detested fights with a passion, especially love fight. As much as Jessica annoyed the day out of her, Bella didn't want to be the cause of Jessica's heartbreak. She like Jessica to a certain extend.

"I guess," murmured Angela, her eyes on her food. "I'm not that interested."

Jessica look surprised at Angela's words, and a fully conversation surge. Bella zone them out, to snick a pick at Edward's table, again. Questions that soon she began to zone them out early came full force. Questions that didn't make sense to her. As if reading her mind Bella's eyes clashed with Edward. His eyebrows furrowed in thought before he looked away. His eyes a mixture of anger and curiosity. Bella look surprised squashed the feeling of deception that bother her.

Suddenly gasps filled the cafeteria attracting everyone's attentions.

"She's hot!" Someone whistled.

Bella turn to look at the source of everyone's surprise. There in the opposite side of the cafeteria stood a person Bella thought wouldn't see for a long period of time. She had on a knee-high tight black dress with a small white jacket slung over her shoulder. Her long legs were covered by a high heel black boot. Her long black hair swayed slightly, hypnotizing every boy present. She was watching Bella. Flushed in embarrassment Bella tried to find a way of escaping.

Cherri was the perfect image of Charlie. Except the eye. It was black. Unlike Bella who look like Renee but got Charlie's eyes. But Cherri was far from a small shy girl that was Bella, she was confident, sweet and smart.

She smirked slightly, her pink lips moving upward by Bella's reaction.

"Hello…" whispered Cherri moving towards Bella, like a cat watching a mouse. Mischief swarmed in those dark eyes Bella was accustomed to see.

 **But things are far from what they are.**

000000

What happened to Molly would be explain in the future chapters. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Till next one.


	4. Chapter 4: Forks High

Chapter 4: Forks High

00000

Edward Cullen was a monster. No! He considered himself a monster. It was correct in a humanistic view. He wasn't human. He hadn't been for a long time. A secret he feared may be exposed to the world. He wasn't the only one, some lurked in the dark and others closed beside him. He looked upwards towards his sister.

"It wasn't my fault." She grinned towards him. Edward loved her fostered sister, his fostered family, but he felt alone. He needed a companion, one that could feel the same way he did. A feeling he couldn't share with anybody. A feeling he kept a secret from Jasper who could 'feel' him like a book.

He laughed at her comment. His troubling thought put at bay by Alice's innocent grin. Out of nowhere, he felt Bella's gaze. He turned around and saw her face scrunched in confusion. Edward felt the undulated annoyance built inside him. He broke the gaze and turn to look at Alice, whose eyes look sad. He remembered the words that left his mouths a week ago. He almost winced at the emotion displayed in her eyes. He almost felt the words of apology leave his mouth when gasps surround the cafeteria.

Standing in the doorway was a human that surprised him. He couldn't form words to describe what he was feeling. But it was a mixture of confusion, alarm and denial. She was gorgeous, stunning, and tall with pale skin but not sickly looking. Eyes black as the night's sky. She was gorgeous, with a heart-shaped face and pink kissable lips. Her long black hair reaching towards her bottom. She was gorgeous, almost giving Rosalie a run of her money.

Everyone inside the cafeteria was stun like him. But it wasn't the appearance that beheld him, but the air of secrecy that surrounded her.

Her eyes trailed all over the cafeteria, from one corner to the other. It stopped on his table for a mere two seconds. Her eyes didn't linger his way more than it was necessary, and somewhat he felt anger by it. He was surprised by his own reaction and he squashed the feeling in a second.

"I can't smell her," It was Jasper's four words that shook him out of the spell he was trapped.

"Nor feel her," Jasper added.

He realized at that moment he couldn't read her, nor smell her. She didn't ooze the same sweetness every human oozed. But he knew she was a human, how he did was beyond his train of understanding. He was shocked beyond words. It was Alice's words that made Edward more alarmed that he indented to be.

"I can't see her future. It's dark."

Alice's face held distress. At that moment Edward knew he had to be careful around her. Whosoever she was could be a menace to his family and Edward wasn't fond of the thought one little bit. He didn't like it one bit.

00000

Cherri had felt lost moments ago. She hadn't known what to do to quench the guilt that surrounded her. She stepped into the high school's cafeteria. Trying to find Bella who she didn't find at first glance. She glimpses at every table until she set her eyes on Edward's table. A family who was sickly pale, whose food was left untouched and their faces transfixed on her. She almost smiled at their shocked faces. Shocked at herself by her reaction from the last, long and horrifying month. The last month had made her feel negative emotions she was mostly unfamiliar. Ranging from anger to hatred, and even pity. But somehow, she knew that moving had been a good decision. She felt undisputable happy for a second.

Until her eyes fell on Bella's table who wasn't looking her way like others on her table. Her eyes glanced at Edward's family, again. Her eyes narrowed at her sister fixated gaze until Bella's eyes clashed with her. But now seeing Bella's surprised face and the happiness in her eyes she found her answer. She had to protect Bella. Try to forget her past and will herself to be happy along with her serious, matured sister.

Happy? She didn't know if she could be able to do it. But trying won't kill her. 'Kill' was a touchy subject that she couldn't dwell too deep. The thought almost made her wince but she turned it into a fixated gaze. Her sister blushed at her gaze, at the intensity in her eyes. Cherri willed herself to smirk like she used to do. Seeing Bella's flustered face told her she did a great job faking it. She walked towards her sister oblivious to the gazes of hundreds of students at her.

Along the way she noticed the eyes of the hundred other people glancing her way. She shrugged mentally their curious glances and walk towards her sister table. Her long boots clicking on the floor with soft but sturdy steps. With every step, her sister's face became redder. Mischief began swarming inside Cherri's mind.

 _What if I?_

She let the thought lingered.

"Hello..."

Cherri stood in front of her sister with a smirked. Bella looked ready to bolt outside. Deciding it was a cowardly move slump her shoulder dejectedly. Cherri smiled at her sister who tried to return the smile but came out mirroring a grimace. Cherri knew her sister didn't like being the centre of attention. Cherri had times and times tried to make Bella the centre of attention. Her plans will always go haywire. In return, she found herself the centre of attention. She stopped after Bella pleaded her to.

"Cherri…" Bella mumbles red-faced. Cherri without thinking did something she would laugh for the rest of her life. Something she did on the spur of the moment. She kissed Bella on the lips—a small pecked, as a way of greeting. She was oblivious to the shocked faces that surrounded them at her display of affection. But as she looked at her sister again, she saw how Bella's eyes rolled inside her sockets as she fainted on the spot. Cherri's fast reflects saved Bella a blackened nose and an embarrassing aftermath.

"Bella you got to stop fainting every time I kiss you." She puffed in annoyance with a smile. It was the first time she felt at bliss, complete bliss. Her sister could calm her with only her presence.

Maybe she had a sister complex. She laughed mentally at the thought. Cherri didn't know what she would do if Bella ever got mad at her, but she didn't think too much of it. Bella mad at her, even thinking about it was completely crazy.

"What did you say?" Mike shouted, surprised. Cherri looked at him startled. His eyes were the size of a saucer and his mouth was hung agape. Realizing at that moment the hundreds of eyes her way with open mouth and bulging eyes. She got the message in an instant. She couldn't stop the laugh that sprouts out of her mouth. Childish but sweet, complete of innocent and mirth. It has been a long while she felt this feeling.

 _Innocence._

"Nothing. But where is the nurse room?" Cherri lies with a chuckled.

Mike still shocked pointed south. Cherri glance where he was pointing. It was the other building, Cherri mentally slaps herself. This will be difficult, she only could think of her poor high heel boots. Cherri nodded in thanks and while mentally slapping herself. She wrapped her left hands around Bella's shoulder and her right hand around Bella's legs. She gave a small grunt by the weight of her sister. Carrying Bella bridal style and thinking of her poor boots, walked out of the cafeteria. Years of training making the task at hands easy to do. Learning martial art was the best decision she made and the worst.

 _What does this girl eat?_

 **Destiny is shaped by decision, whether good or bad.**

00000


	5. Chapter 5: Going Home

Chapter 5: Going Home

00000

It's been four hours since Bella fainted. Time flew and Cherri deduced that classes were almost going to end. Cherri waited the full time, not leaving the nursery one single moment. Cherri watched her sister sleep for quite a while before she grew bored. She got up and walk towards the window to stare outside. She watched the trees sway by the force of the wind. Saw the droplets of water being accumulated in the ground. It was raining, the sun far from her view. The weather perfectly contrasted with her emotions.

 _Alone._

Isolation grips her, wincing every time the nurse threw a questioning look. The nurse didn't make any notion of asking. She knew the nurse had many questions but she refused to answer. It was the same to the feeling of standing close towards a bottomless pit. It was scary and foreboding.

What is happening to me?

Glancing at her sister, Cherri felt no guilt. For once in her short life. She was oblivious of that emotions. No culpability for making her older sister faint. Far from it, she felt pretty amused every time she glanced at Bella's face.

 _FML! Why do I feel like this?_

Bella's shocked face came forward. Cherri stifled a laugh. She forced herself not to chuckled at her sister peaceful face but it was proving futile. At that moment Cherri cursed her photographic memory. Somewhere dark inside Cherri. A place oblivious to herself, in the darkest part of her soul. It felt the fear while Cherri's consciousness hasn't grasped the concept yet. It was a growing fear that everything she ever loved will be taken away from her. Her subconscious battle the fear every day but Cherri had yet to acknowledge it. A fear of being left alone. That everyone closed to will choose to leave her.

Her sister twitched beside her but Cherri didn't make a notion of recognition at the action. She was deeply lost in her thoughts.

"Cherri? Is that you?"

Cherri hummed in response. Still not glancing at her sister.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to live here." There was no anger, no resentment at her words. It was devoid of any emotions, but Bella didn't notice.

Bella exhaled loudly. For a moment Cherri picks the emotions swirly inside Bella. Shock, anger, sadness but the most prominent was the love that left Cherri breathless. There was a silence for a moment. Cherri remains gazing outside, withstanding the emotions that were swirling inside her. Her's and Bella's ones.

"Let's go home." Bella finally says while getting up and walking towards the door. Suddenly Cherri saw Bella's perfect angry face. Every single detail from her frown eyebrows to the quirk in her mouth. Cherri almost stumbles on her own feet in shock. She shook her head to clear out the image and with trembling feet followed Bella out. Throwing a shaky nod towards the nurse who nodded in return. She closed the door and felt suddenly cold. Putting her jacket on she followed Bella out towards the school parking lot.

 _Something is happening to me._

Something inside her appeared. Something she fears was abnormal. It was her she didn't know. Something she knew her sister will hate.

 _I hate you, Cherri._

Cherri imagines her sister uttering those dark words. An emotion that broke relations, some of which were believed to be for eternity. Maybe she was thinking too much of it. Nothing was wrong with herself. She was trying to lie to herself and for a while, it worked.

Cherri sighed. Her sister wouldn't say it. With her sister's back against her, Cherri felt her smile break. She knew she wasn't confident at the thought. Her once overbearing confidence was a thing of the past.

Out of nowhere, a disturbing thought crossed her frail mind.

 _Do I have a home?_

She felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't ask. And Cherri understood that fear was the worst weakness she could every possessed.

"I still can't believe you kiss me in public," She almost jumps in fright. She had almost been caught off-guard. She couldn't do that in front of Bella. She would notice too soon, and that was something Cherri wanted to avoid at all cost. But besides being scared Cherri felt a smile forming on her face at Bella tone of voice. A warm bubbling feeling began surging inside her chest, making her fear go away. "I don't know where you got that habit of kissing people in the lips as a greeting!"

Cherri shrugged amused. She hadn't the least bit of intention of telling her.

 _Stupid teacher!_

"You did once bet me to do it." Cherri chuckled. Bella throws her a look of anger and disbelief. Cherri whistle innocently at being caught.

"I was joking!" Bella exclaimed in anger. Cherri shrugged unconvinced, not believing a word Bella uttered.

"That is not my fault. How was I to know?"

Bella throws her a furious look and stumps loudly towards the exits. Cherri laughed at Bella's retreating back. Her troubles lost in the darkest place in her mind. Her other self.

00000

Once, outside Bella turned towards her beat up old truck. Cherri followed behind quietly. She felt a hundred stares on them but none had the courage to speak to them. That Cherri was grateful for.

"So he bought you a car?" Cherri said with a twinkle of jealousy. Cherri felt uncomfortable at that moment. She never felt jealous towards her sister. It was overwhelming, that she stopped to sigh, and just as fast continue walking.

 _Get rid of it. Do you have a better car? It almost cost half a million._

Bella nodded, and walk towards the driver door. Cherri noticed that Bella wasn't entirely happy with the gift. Cherri discreetly throws a look towards the forest where her car was hiding.

"Can I drive?" Cherri turned around to asked, her hand clasp together. She was pleading. She loved driving, had for almost a whole three year. Only in Molly's private home, as she was still learning. She still remembered the long miles of green pasture in Molly's mansion. The way the airs run by her, cooling her and taking her far away. Even the thought of driving brought a sense of comfort to her. Cherri didn't realize Bella wasn't supposed to know she couldn't drive. If she told Bella secrets would come out flying from her mouth. And Cherri wasn't sure she could keep her oath safely inside her.

"You don't even know how to drive." Bella deadpanned. "You'll kill us if I let you." Cherri chuckled, realizing her mistake. Swiftly like she learned, Cherri smiled, showing her perfect white teethes and mumble.

"Right." Without failing a beat, she continues. "But you'll teach me. Won't you?"

"Course," Bella mumble fumbling with her keys. She opens the driver door but didn't get inside. Cherri saw perfectly clear how she cast a glance towards the Cullen family. Not that she knew who they were. A glance that didn't go unnoticed by Cherri, who turned to look at the quiet family. They weren't looking their way but arguing quietly among themselves. Their posture was stiff and unmoving, while the hands were clench to their sides.

 _They are five._

Cherri hadn't notice. She hadn't counted last time.

Without warning, she heard it. She had dwell too much inside her mind that she forgot she wasn't entirely normal.

 _"Emmett are you out of your mind."_

Their voices closed beside her, whispering words with anger and fury. It terrified Cherri like it shouldn't. The thought and seeing them half across the school parking lot both scared her. Cherri's hands began sweating and she could only grasp her hands together to stop them from trembling. A sharp stab of fear ran through her body. She turned to look at Bella trying to find the answer to her fear but she knew her older sister hadn't heard them. It was only her, and it freaks her.

 _It's my imagination! Nothing. My freaking imagination._

She wanted to scream in fright. Finally, she glanced at them. Stunning white people. Perfect pale people. When her eyes clashed with Edward, she felt a mixture of terror and pleasure unlike she ever felt before. He looked thoughtful but that didn't quench Cherri's fear. It was the little voice in her head. Whispering dark thoughts, some that made her heart swelled with horror and delight.

 _ **"Make him obey!"**_

 **Emotions were the hardest to control. It can lead to its destruction**


	6. Chapter 6: Rejection

Chapter 6: Rejection

00000

" **Make him obey**!"

Those words lingered through the entire drive to Charlie's house and Cherri had the least idea how to stop it from repeating like a broken recorder. She was positive it not been her usual voice inside her head. It had a slighter darker tone to it, she had imagined. Could it be something she didn't know exist inside her? Cherri almost chuckled out loud at her line of thoughts. Thinking about it, they seem stupid and outright unbelievable.

"Are you, all right?" Bella's voice broke through her thoughts. Cherri turned to look at her sister with a confused look. Bella sighed, sounding more like an angry huff.

"Aren't you nervous? It's your first-time meeting Charlie."

That surprised her, she had not been thinking of her meeting with Charlie. Now she had her mind centred on the meeting she felt the tense atmosphere in the air and it wasn't a good sign.

"Honestly... I've hadn't even thought about it." She said. Too occupied thinking about the foreign voice in her head, to think about their meeting.

Bella sigh at Cherri's attitude. She was too forgetful.

"What?" Cherri huffed offended.

"Nothing," Bella said and continue driving.

Cherri looked at Bella with a hard stared. There was something Bella had thought but didn't want to say, or that what Cherri thought.

"Whatever…" she mumbled annoyed.

They zoomed through the driveway and parked in front of the house. Cherri looked at the house with a sense of dread. Now that seeing the house made everything seem real to someone who wasn't a hundred percent focus it was terrifying.

"Is this a two-room house?" Cherri asked horrified.

Bella laugh. That was something she hadn't expected. Seem to Bella that Cherri was taking the moving well. She was an unpredictable person in Bella's perspective, and other's perspective too. Bella could fairly say even her mother wouldn't know what Cherri was thinking or going to do.

"Yes…" She got out of the truck and closed it without saying another word. Cherri stayed seated for over five minutes looking at the house. It looks lonely, without life. It made Cherri sad and her mood drops lower than the atmosphere outside.

"Something isn't right." She muttered. She didn't like the feeling in the air. It was cold and lonely.

Cherri entered the house with careful steps, one for the slippery steps that could make her fall, and second the feeling of danger inside the house. It felt to Cherri like she had a knife close to her throat. She was just a moment from bolting out of the house. There wasn't a sense of warmness inside the house and it was terrifying. She like warmth, it was the most comforting feeling there is in the world to her.

 _Something isn't alright. It almost feels like the night of the party._

00000

"You aren't my daughter!" Those were the first words Charlie said to Cherri. For the second time in her life, she felt clear how her heart drops to her stomach. How her breathing became hollow and her pulse began pounding faster inside her body. Her warm smile she had when he entered and when Bella presented left her mouth. It was cruel what he was saying. The coldness and the danger inside the house double and Cherri was having trouble breathing. She was in a state of shock but nobody besides her notice.

This wasn't the first time she felt like dying. First, it was being inside that dirty and humid basement. Where she sat watching how her best friend died before her eyes. How she felt incredibly weak and useless. How she succumbs to her wounds and the silent nights after the incident. Now watching her father say those cold-hearted words to her may be the worse than that day. She was confident but now things were becoming harder to deal. It seems to her that there was actually something wrong with her.

"Dad! What are you saying?" Bella shouted in anger but Cherri felt clearly the emotions running amiss inside Bella. She saw a red aura surrounding Bella, red sparks coming from her heart and covering her body. It was the darkest red she had ever seen, almost boarding to black. It was like a fire burning brighter and bigger _and darker._ Cherri watched with big eyes as Bella stump her foot in anger. She felt tears tingling at the back of her eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn.

 _ **Stop Bella! You are turning black.**_

What was this she was seeing? What was she supposed to do?

Turning to look at Charlie, he saw the terrified glint in his eyes. He was paler than a sheet and Cherri's heart cracked a little more. Did he saw what she was seeing? That wasn't normal. She wasn't normal, wasn't she?

"Th-a... she isn't my daughter." Before Bella or Cherri could comprehend what, he said. He bolted from the living room, leaving them standing in utter shock. Did Charlie mean her?

 _That! He meant me, didn't he?_

Cherri couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted to scream. All along she wanted acceptance from her father but it turned out a dreadful cold rejection. This was her first rejection and it hurt her the most.

Cherri stumbled backwards as Charlie slam the front door, letting her back smash into the wall. The shock of the day finally smacks into her. Letting herself drop to the floor with a hard slump. Cherri only stared with sadden eyes into oblivion. Bella seeing her reaction rushed to her side. Calling her multiple times but Cherri didn't have the heart to answer. She felt Bella far away from her. In the end, she finally closes her eyes and fainted from the blow. It may have been dramatic but now she knew a heart was a delicate thing. If polished with cared and love it brings warmth otherwise it brings coldness and hatred.

 **Sometimes the heart knows things the mind could never explain.**

00000

Finally, I was able to write what I had in my mind for many months since the last update. University was a mess and I had no time to write and think about the plot and how to write it.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning

Chapter 7: Beginning

00000

Cherri woke to the sound of rain falling from the sky. She muttered incoherent words under her breath about the noise of the rain and the sleep being deprived of her. Cherri opens her eyes to look at the sleeping face of Bella and gave a slight smile. She took a glance around the room and found herself in Bella's room. Smiling at the thought, she continues to imagine Bella bringing her up the stair and into her room.

 _To think this girl had the strength to lift me up the stairs._

She laid for a moment in silence, watching her sister sleep but not registering it in her mind. She felt the strings of tears at the back of her eyes. Yesterday's accounts burning through her head. The feeling of rejection still clear to her mind. But now, it was a propeller to see the world into a new light. A little darker but Cherri understood it was her world, her life.

Nobody can't be forced to like you. That was something Cherri knew too well. The thought was darker, evil and burning with hatred at the thought of the boy who caused Cherri's pain and guilt. She had never liked him but the feeling had been mutual.

 _Arturo._

"Cherri? Are you okay?" Bella asked her voice a lullaby to Cherri, comforting and loving. Cherri hummed in response, being brought to the present.

"I'm okay. Why you ask?"

"You are frowning." Bella touched her forehead, and a smile appeared on her face. It surprised her, the true emotions that appeared on her face. She had a knack for hiding her feeling but still able to fool everyone into thinking she was a popular nice kid. But seeing as she had no other alternative she couldn't stop herself.

"I didn't think it would hurt like it did. I mean… I thought he would be surprised at the beginning but he downright _rejected_ me." Her voice broke a little, and she forced herself not to cry. Her mind played yesterday's event sending a chill down her back. It was humiliating and downright weak. She had never shown despair even when Molly had been murdered. She had held her head high even as the other bodyguards muttered words that belittle her persona.

" _ **Wasn't she good? Pathetic!"**_

They had laughed, belittler her, muttered curses at her but she had held her head high _ **.**_ In the end, she had only been a sixteen-year-old girl being put to protect another one's life even at the cost of her own, a billionaire heiress life. She had been a good fighter, but she had known there would be a time when her skills will fail. In the end, she could say she could do it for over six years.

"Cherri…" Bella mumbled sadly. Suddenly without thinking Bella hugged her, surprising Cherri in the process. She gave a small squeak.

"Know no matter what even if Charlie doesn't love you I will. Forever. **I will never hurt you.** " She promised, saying the last words louder and with conviction. Cherri's heart swells in happiness for a small moment. Softly but quietly, big tears began spilling from her eyes, drowning her in sorrow. Bella prolonged the hugged as she knew Cherri was crying. Cherri in response hugged Bella harder.

"Thank you."

But for some reason, Cherri felt the words coming out of her mouth, forced, because she knew things change over time. A promise isn't kept, most of the time and for some reason, Cherri understood that she couldn't believe her sister words even if she wanted, or tried too.

00000

It's been a day since Charlie has been at the house, he didn't return that night. Bella supposed that he stayed to sleep at the station but didn't call to verify. Bella didn't care where he was at the moment. She was angry with him and no matter what it will take a long time to forgive him. It was a weekend and Bella was free from school.

"He made her cry. Damn it!" When they were 10 years old, Bella remember Cherri bringing a dog home, Renee had been furious of course but in the end, she let the stray dog stay. Cherri had been so happy that she let the dog sleep in the same bed with her. Bella liked the dog too but Cherri had loved it. She had nurtured it to health but soon the dog died a few months later. Bella still remembers Cherri being completely devastated by the dog's death. She cried herself to sleep for a whole week and it had hurt Bella seeing her sister in that state.

Bella stumped through the forest with no clear destination or ends. She was taking her evening walks, the night setting in when an idea hit her.

"I know what to do!" She gasped softly and turned towards her home.

It was simple yet perfect in Bella's mind that she smiled all the way back to the house.

 _I'll just say if Cherri can't stay and he continues rejecting her then I will have to move too!_

Because no matter what she hated seeing her sister miserable. Happy with the idea she jogged rapidly towards the house.

00000

There was a slight bang downstairs and Cherri bolted from her bed in surprise. Curiosity picked at her.

 _Has Bella returned? Didn't she go for her evening's walks?_

Cherri left Bella's room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where she heard the noise coming from.

She had clearly been expecting Bella but the person sitting beside the table was another person she hadn't expected.

"I thought you went for a…" The words left her mouth at the sight of her father sitting on the table. His eyes widen and he sprung to his feet in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted in anger, his old but handsome features turning into an acid scowl. All the colour left Cherri's face as she stumbled backwards in shock.

 _B-black! Again!_

Charlie surprised by her reaction stood frozen in place. It was as if she had seen something unnatural, again.

"Hey—" Charlie called out worried. " **Don't** freak out!"

Cherri's legs gave under her. She fell ungracefully on the floor clutching her head in a desperate manner. She was definitely freaking out.

 _I'm going crazy!_

If once she felt her world was ending, now it felt it was just beginning and for a second, she felt the need to end it.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked. "I'm going crazy."

"You are not," Charlie said. Turning to look at him Cherri saw his hands envelop in a fire. And for some reason, he didn't show pain and his hands weren't burning like Cherri had seen multiple times. He had the most concentrated look on his face Cherri had ever seen in her life.

"What is this?" She said before she fainted again.

 _ **There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. That will be the beginning.**_

00000

Here is the chapter hope you like it. A review is highly appreciated, but please refrain from bashing the story. Thanks, and see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Lies

Chapter 8: Lies

00000

" _What is this?" She said before she fainted again._

"Great…" Charlie mumbled, his brows narrowed in annoyance. With a tired sigh, he walked towards Cherri, mumbling profanities under his breath. The word bastard and stupid was heard more coming from his mouth. He had a knack for cursing when he was flustered or preoccupied.

"Way to freak her," he sighed looking lost. He carefully lifted Cherri, cradling her body in his arms, all the police work finally becoming handy. His slim body was trained in more ways that he would like, it may not look like it, but his strong arms could carry almost anything he wishes to. He directed his feet's towards the sofa in the leaving room. With care, cradling Cherri's head he laid her softly on the sofa. Having nothing to do but wait for her to wake up, he sat beside her, the back of his head touching the head of the sofa. The light of the street's shining through the windows.

His thoughts were a mess, bits of dark memories threaten to drown him in darkness. A growing need to drink booze was ready to burst free from his guts. He squashed the notion the best he could.

Turning to look at Cherri, he realized she looked like him. Expect the form of her eyes and mouth that looked more like Renee. She was beautiful, with soft full pink lips. A full body more developed than Bella, filling in the chest and butt area. Charlie touched Cherri's long wavy hair between his fingers. He wanted to know more about her, she was his daughter after all. He couldn't remember the colour of her eyes since the fright he was given a day ago. He hadn't the time to look at her appearance but seeing it know he concluded that she was beautiful.

 _She reminds me of him_ , he thought flinching. He was tired. Tired to remind himself of his terrible past.

For some reason, the fact that Cherri looked like him made him proud but at the same time ashamed.

He smiled sadly.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered covering his face with his hand, mortified. He kept repeating over and over as Cherri drift to the lands of her fears.

Cherri's land of dreams was beginning to turn dark, her happiest memories began turning grey nullifying the warm feeling they once beheld.

00000

"What happened to her?" Bella asked angered, her hands clenched into fists.

"Nothing, I'm serious." Charlie said, ashamed and shocked. He had never seen Bella angry. Her small face held an angry scowl, her eyes sparkling darkly. Her calm and silent nature was nowhere to be found.

"Nothing!" She burst into anger, her index finger pointing rudely at his father. "I come here and find my sister unconscious again when she has never done that in her life!"

Charlie had a least the decency to look a little flustered at his oldest daughter's behaviour. He squashed it the best way he could looking awkwardly and avoiding Bella's steal gaze.

"Calm down, Bells," Cherri yawn rubbing her eyes. Her hair dishevelled and all over her face. "What are you screaming at?" She yawns as she sat on the sofa, blinking multiple times at her surroundings. "Don't you see I'm sleeping?"

Bella looked confused for a moment. "Dad didn't do something to you?"

Cherri looked at Bella confused. "He is here?"

Cherri whips her head to look at Charlie whose eyes spurted confusion. Internally Cherri smiled to herself.

 _I'm doing this for you. Never make Bella angry. I learn that many years ago._

"Oh?" Her mouth forms a perfect shocked expression, rubbing her eyes to stop the tiredness from overtaking her body.

Cherri carefully lifted her head to see her father and her sister both watching her with weird expressions.

"Hello." She said, lifting her hand in a sheepish manner, her gaze directed at Charlie. "Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cherri sat upright.

Cherri discreetly looked at herself. The action didn't go unseen by Charlie, whose eyes held suspicion. She didn't see any scratch or bruise out in the open. All her wounds had healed over the past weeks after being caught in the hands of the men that dominated Cherri's dreams. Wounds that's shouldn't have healed in a short time. Another sign that her body changed the night of Molly's death.

"I'm good. Why were you screaming?" Cherri's unnatural talent for acting sprung to light. She nibbles at her lips in question and turns to look at Charlie. Her eyes shining for him to not betrayed anything. He schooled his expression into a calm one, understanding her unsaid words. He knew that showing emotion got the upper hand at one's opponent. He had never thought in all his life that he would be the receiving end of a calm glare by Bella. Which he had to talk to Renee at some point as he braced himself for an argument that would go nowhere, but seeing as thinking about wouldn't take him out of his current predicament, he pushed it away from his mind.

"I came from my afternoon walks to see that he was standing in the darkness watching you."

Cherri's face betrayed no emotion, but inside she was recoiling in a horrified manner. She was thanking whosoever ruled the universe that she didn't have to see that.

"Okay," Cherri shrugged nonchalantly. Charlie was impressed by her level of lying through the situation. "I was waiting for you to return when I fell asleep on the sofa. Maybe when you came, you were right behind him. Maybe he was looking shocked that I look _so much_ like him. I'm too pretty for my own good. Isn't that what happened, Charlie?" Cherry shrugged again, her snarky self-showing itself. Lying should be told with confidence, betraying little expression, but also it depends on the situation. Cherri learnt that the hard way.

Charlie wished at that moment that the earth would swallow him. But seeing as Fate was kind to his poor soul, his telephone sprung to life. He nodded at Cherri's question and walk outside to answer his phone. Turing his back at his daughters he left without a word. Leaving two incredulous teenagers staring at his back.

"Well…Let's eat." Cherri broke the silence as their father's police car zoom out of the house. Cherri knew they would talk later. Seeing as his father didn't throw her out it meant she could stay. Until she was old enough to buy herself a house and move before things got complicated.

"What?" Bella said shocked.

"I'm hungry." At that moment Cherri's stomach grumbled. Cementing the lies she created to cover Charlie's actions. They knew they would have to talk later about the secret they were both hiding but for now, Cherri wanted to swallow the truths that her life wasn't changing and it was the same old one.

 _Same old._

Bella's could only sigh in exasperation.

"You should learn to cook for once, Cherri." Cherri shot her a look of annoyance.

"Remember the last time I tried." Bella's smirked. "Yep," Bella popping the 'p'. "You almost burnt the kitchen.

Cherri almost wanted to shout in embarrassment. She will never cook in her life again. Never!

000000

Here the chapter. Sorry I haven't been active lately. Life at school is a mess. Being a medical student has its up and down and something times is never one of it. Until later. I hope to write the next chapter in a week or by the end of the month. Until next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams

Chapter 9: Dreams

First of all, I recommend listening to **sweet sacrifice by Evanescence.** It puts the mood into the chapter. Hope you all love it. Comment and follow.

00000

 _They clashed blades, struggling against each other. Red eyes watch brown eyes with surprise and denial._

" _He is planning to kill me." She thought, her hand gripping her blade harder. His eyes were cold and unnerving, merciless like the eyes of an assassin. It was devoid of any emotions, just to kill her, to obliterate her. He was beyond recognition._

 _She lifts her foot and struck him in the stomach sending him flying towards the trees, breaking it in the process. Half of the tree came toppling over him. He didn't move, and a smile appeared on her face. She back away several feet inching closer towards the edge of the cliff. That could stop him for a few minutes was the only thought that crossed her mind. She had to get away as fast and far away as possible. Farther the better, because she was afraid one wrong move could be the death of either one._

 _This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to live a peaceful life, without the one she loved. She was supposed to enter a nursing school or a military academy in a few days, depending on her final decision. Marry have kids and forget about everything that happened in the last months. Now she stood in front of her father trying to not to kill him and vice versa._

 _She heard the fast pacing of the Cullen's family and Bella's frantic voice a few yards away. She gripped her blade harder. She never changed her position, remaining guarded._

" _Hurry!" Bella muffled voice, made Cherry turned around to look. The Cullen family broke through the clearing. Edward grabbing hold of Bella on his back, the pack behind them._

" _Cherry! What's going on?" She asked, her eyes wild with fear. She watched how Cherry's posture went rigid with fear and anger._

" _Get the hell out of here," She said, angered, frantically moving her hand for them to leave. "This is not your problem!"_

" _You're my sister and his my father!" Bella shouted back. A few months ago Cherry would have jumped in happiness but now she wasn't moved._

 _Suddenly Bella turned to look towards where Charlie lay and her eyes widen in shock._

" _Dad." It would be the last time Cherry hear Bella utter those words with warmth for a very long time. Bella wrestled with Edward until he let her down and she watched as Bella ran towards Charlie's side. Emmett lifted the broken tree off Charlie as he groaned in pain._

" _What did you to do him? Are you crazy! Is this the reason you wanted to be with Edward? Are you insane, just to gain power? It's a more reason he wanted me and not you." Bella cried, as she watched the wound all over his body. Bella words shocked her, the cruelty in her voice and expression was the last straw. Cherry turned to look into Edward's eyes but he looked away. Those words and the silence shattered her heart more than she could contain. But just as she was about to explain, fate had other plans._

 _Suddenly she heard the bells, the tinkling noise beside her ears._

" _ **Kill or be kill.**_ _" The voice loud and stern echo inside Charlie and Cherry's mind._

" _No. It's time!" Her thought screamed to flee, but her foot rooted her to the ground. Charlie's eyes open and his innocent and loving brown eyes she came to love turned black, her once black eyes. Cherry saw how he sprung to action, lifting himself up and running towards her. Felt the tension in the air and the oceans crashing against the cliff. The cries of fear from the birds as they flew farther away from the cliff and the ominous music that filled her mind._

 _Cherry lift her sword, guarding against the oncoming clash. Charlie came running towards her and saw how Bella's eyes widen in shock._

" _ **Stop!"**_ _Cherry's body failed to move and her strength left her body. Saw with growing horror as Charlie came closer and closer towards her ready to end her life. She would never know why her body failed to function just by Bella's scream to stop. But her last thought was for hot cocoa drink, cookies and her mother smiling at her._

 _And last, she felt the blade slide inside her and the horrified eyes of his brown eyes after a moment. Her sword fell from her hand, crashing loudly on the ground._

" _Come one…" she smiled sadly, "Push it deeper." There was a slight pass on her part. "One of us has to die." Just as she uttered those sickening words she put her hand on top of his hand at the hilt of the sword and pull it deeper, crushing her ribs and perforating her insides. Blood drip from her mouth as her eyes began losing it bright. Her swords flash bright and disappeared into small light particles flying in the wind._

" _I forgive...you."_

 _Charlie's whispered cries seem far away from her, but she could barely differentiate the words._

" _No. This can't happen again." In a state of shock, Charlie lost his hold on the sword as being burn._

 _The force of the action pushed her towards the cliff edge. But just as she began falling she saw her mother burst inside the clearing, her eyes red from crying._

 _Seems her last wish would not be completed._

" _What an end," Was Arthur's voice inside her head, as they fell off the cliff. He imagined him smiling devilishly at her with sorrowful eyes. "He always won."_

 _Cherry closed her eyes as her final strength left her and her body plunged towards the freezing waters waiting for her death. Felt the cold breeze and the soft crows of a blackbird as water embraced her. She would have never imagined her end to be of such proportions, to die to let someone live._

00000

Cherry's body fell off her bed, making a loud noise inside the house. She gasped for breath.

"Cherry are you alright?" Bella asked from atop the bed. Her concern eyes made her laugh.

"I'm alright. The bed is just…small for us." She smiled sheepishly. Bella smiled and nodded awkwardly. "I know, we will get something bigger later. Anyway, we have to get ready for school. We have to register you for school. Cha—Dad said to be ready early in the morning."

Cherry nodded at her older sister and walked towards the bathroom.

As she showered, the cold water didn't register on her body. Her state of mind was in dismay. She couldn't remember what she dreamt, but she knew it was chilling. Terrifying and sad.

"Hurry up! Are you making the water?" Bella shouted from inside the room.

"I'm almost done," Cherry replied. She hurried washed and in the state of hurry didn't notice the water was moving. Alive with every struck and every movement she made. Droplets of water ruse to her knee-height but dropped at the same time she made a sudden move.

She turned to shower off and dried herself off, wrapping herself in a towel and exit the room. The water lingered, softly it began moving towards the drain.

Bella's eyes look up from her book and rolled her eyes at her sister's attic as she hurried off to the bathroom to bathe.

She carefully picked a white summer dress and her white snow boot to school. She jumped surprised at Bella's scream. "Cherry! You use all the warm water." She laughed at her sister bad luck and continue dressing for the day. She combed her hair in a messy bun and smile at herself, making herself looked perfect for the day.

"Hurry up," Charlie called from outside their room. "We need to be there thirty minutes before you're first class."

"Okay," Cherry answered and heard the thumping of her boot down the stairs.

It was a normal day for any normal person but Cherry, herself knew normal wasn't in her vocabulary. Charlie and she may have had a short talk with her staying without Bella's knowledge, but she didn't deny there was a small tension inside the house Bella wasn't accounted for.

" **Bella, Charlotte!"** Charlie called a few minutes later as Bella's finished getting ready and Cherry started packing her school stuff.

"We are coming," Bella called back as they came down the stair and into Charlie's police car. Bella tried to smile at the car and tried to look at her truck.

"Hurry. Get inside. I'll bring your truck to school Bella." Cherry chuckled at Bella's red face.

"Stop teasing your sister. Did you bring your files?" Cherry smiled left her face as she rummaged through her school bag. "Oh. No. I left it inside the room. I'll go get it." She ran inside the house before anyone utter another word.

"Is she always like that?" Charlie asked. Bella look surprised by his question but answer nonetheless.

"She is quite forgetful." Charlie sighed. "I got myself a handful." He smiled tiredly.

Bella tried not to smile at his expenses.

"You'll realize that it's not so bad having her here." Bella tried to cheer him up the best way but it didn't quite go well.

"I hope so," Charlie said after a moment. He said turning to look at the cloudy sky. "I hope so." He repeated, trying to convince himself it will be.

00000

I hope the story is getting more interesting. I hope to upload more chapter in the future. Since it summer classes in my country, it's easier than normal semesters.

Anyway, without further things to say. I bide a fair goodnight or good day to you all my reader.


	10. Chapter 10:First Day

Chapter 10: First Day

Hello again.

Here is the chapter.

00000

Edward looked through the window and gave a sigh. He was bored out of his mind. He couldn't wait for the weekend to come. His plan to go hunting was more important than waiting for the teacher to show up. Suddenly a thought not his own vibrated through his mind. He was reading Mike's mind. Mike was elated and suddenly Bella's face crossed his view.

There was just outside down the hall walking toward the class.

"So, you are sisters?" Mike asked for the thousandth time. Bella looked a little flustered.

"Yes, we are." Bella looked down at the floor.

"I thought-" he trailed off, but Edward read it like if he was shouting it to the whole world. "-you were going out. Awesome!" Bella turned bright red at his implication. She understood even if Mike didn't voice it out.

"Nope." A voice said and Mike turned to look at Charlotte. She had the biggest grin on her face. She was amused at Mike clear attraction towards her sister. "I lived in Italy for quite a while. So normally their costumes rub off me."

Mike gave a sigh as they reached class. Soon Bella took her seat and Mike walked towards his but Charlotte stood awkwardly in front of the class. Edward tune off Mike's thought. He had little interest to continue being inside a teenager's mind.

Edward scoots off closer to the windows. Bella didn't notice his action acting as if he wasn't even there. He quickly bit back a growl. Bella quickly motioned to Charlotte to sit beside her. Charlotte sat quickly with a smile on her face. It made Edward's day seem a little bright, but he didn't know why.

"I still can't believe you decided to take Biology, again." Bella voice out. Edward watched the interaction from the corner of his eyes. He didn't realize that all his attention had drifted towards the Swan's younger sister. There was something that compelled him but he shook it off. He didn't need another complication to his life. He was going to ignore the Swan's existence for the time being. Until he could safely be rid of his deep-reaction towards Bella.

Suddenly, Edward turned to gaze at Charlotte. He turned and was startled at how pretty she was and how dark her eyes were, which had settled to stare directed at him. She turned her head to the side and gave a small smile. As Charlotte open her mouth to say hello, the teacher walked towards the room. Instantly the chattered muted. The teacher slammed his book on his desk. And quickly looked directly at Charlotte. He glared at her and Edward didn't like it one bit.

00000

Her day had started with a great beginning, but seeing the furiousness in her teacher's eyes, she realized it won't end well.

 _What did she d_ o?

Nothing! Expect, being integrated at the middle of the school semester.

She returned the stared with the same level of animosity. Her life at the moment was shitty and she didn't need her school's life to become one too.

"What?" she said without thinking, her voice brusque and without an inch of respect. Bella gasp softly and kick her under the table. Cherry gasp softly and rub her foot while looking at Bella in surprised. "Sorry." She mumbled loudly. She didn't know if it was directed towards Bella or her new biology teacher.

"We have a new student with us, class." There was a small mockery in his voice. Charlotte did her best not to glare at him, but her efforts were proving futile. Any ounce of respect she had for older people flew out of the window. "Shall we ask her to present herself before class begin." The class stayed quiet, but a quick kick for Bella made Charlotte walked towards the class.

Breath, she chanted inside her head. She didn't want her rage to become the school gossip like last time. She remembers the cruel words, the faces, the actions, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm Charlotte. I come from Phoenix." She looked at her class and saw the little blue and brown eyes staring at her. Some smiled at her, other didn't. She glanced at Bella who was staring intently at her. Cherry wink at her, which made Bella blush as the class turned to look at her. There was a glint in their eyes that Cherry didn't like. "I just turned seventeen-"

"So, you followed Bella." Someone interrupted at the end of the class. Charlotte looks back astonished.

"Excuse me?" she muttered confused. She didn't like his tone of voice nor the sneer on his face. A spark of anger ignited inside her, she quelled it the best she could.

"I don't understand people like you. Following other but I guess people that are like you are quite **different**." He growled the last word. The class stayed quiet. Utter silence envelope the room. The words came from a boy at the back of the class. He had the body of a quarterback and some insane wrong attitude. Cherry stole a glance at her sister who looked confused but the same mysterious boy sitting beside Bella looked angry. In an instance Charlotte understood.

"You are quite disrespectful." She uttered after a while. The boy smirked.

"I know just as I know you are a bean flicker like Bella." Charlotte's eyes flew open just as the entire class gasped. She turned to look at the teacher but he made no motion as to have seen their interaction. His face deep inside a book, neither paying attention to his students. His earlier actions betrayed him, he was including himself inside this childish act.

Their attitude caused her to recall her past.

 _Charlotte gasped as a fist greeted her face. She blinked back a scream as she opened her eyes to look at Salvatore and his crew. A scream of anger mix with pain. Jerry laid unconscious by her side, blood smeared across his face. He had a broken arm and a busted lip, his nose slanted clearly broken. He was choking, his broken nose stopping the flow of air. His mouth agape trying to replace the nose's function. He had tried to defend her but six against one had been over-killed. Rage and hatred waved through her body and without thinking she threw a swiping kick at Salvatore. He didn't see it coming, and he crashed against the floor. His breath knocked out of his lungs and Charlotte flew on top of him, punching him, busting his face into oblivion. Suddenly she was flung by a boy twice her side as she crashed into the wall. Stars crossed her vision for a moment. His croon quickly picked Salvatore up. Anger clearly evident on his face as he pushed them off their hand. His croon back off immediately._

" _Just fucking end, her!" he screamed at them. They stood stunned at his response before he thrust the nearest against her. The last piece she could recall was them flying to beat her up and his last words._

" _You fucking destroyed my life. I will return the favour."_

She gave a shaky breath, her knuckles white. She hated being antagonized, but she hated more was seeing her sister bullied. The boy continues his slaughter with words, hatred clearly evident towards people who were different. Bella's eyes gloss over with unshed tears. She didn't have the experience of being bullied or being beaten. Charlotte refused to let her have the same experience she had. The boy beside looked perplexed at Bella's reaction and reached to comfort her. Bella buried her face in his chest, he looked shocked at her. Something inside her broke at Bella's reaction. It was her action, and she silently cursed herself for letting herself act before she thought.

The boy laughed at Bella's silent muffled cries. The teacher made no motion to stop him. And in that instant, she knew, nobody was going to protect her. Not her mother, not her father, nor her training master, it had to be her. She had to fight against the world to protect herself and her sister.

"Hey, idiot!" she said with venom in her voice. He quickly looked at her approaching figure. The only thing he saw was Charlotte cracking her knuckles before everything went black for him. Charlotte grabbed his head and slam him against the table. He went down just as she expected he will.

"Miss, Charlotte to the principal's office." The teacher shouted. Charlotte ignored him as she dashed towards the unconscious classmate beside her foot.

"You can **criticize** me." She started with a hard voice. "but nobody makes my sister cry." Her voice became cold sending shivers down the students back.

"To the principal's office," The teacher saw her still standing over the boy and became desperate. "Now!" the teacher screamed. Charlotte obeyed him and quickly grab her school bag and left not before clashing eyes with Edwards shocked face. Charlotte left with a sparkly of smugness in her eyes and a cruel smirked on her face. She was sweet and docile once, that person had died the same night her best friend died. She had failed to protect her but now that won't happen with Bella.

In a place where there were anger, stress and betrayals were first in the lists. Charlotte won't flatter anymore. After all, she did once and she had paid the price.

 **Falling down is an accident. Staying down is a choice.**

00000

Alright, alright! I know I haven't been present for a while. I didn't have time. Many things happened in the last months. School and my mom's health didn't make me think about this story for a while. I am trying my best to continue this story and the other I have. I have settled a goal to finished it. And I hope I can do it. Anyway, there will be a twist and turns in the future, in the story. I hope I am able to portray the story to your better understanding.

Wish me luck!

Until next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Port Angeles

Chapter 11: Port Angeles

I am sorry. I haven't been active lately. But here is the newest chapter. I hope you like it.

00000

She didn't quite understand what was happening at the moment. Bella, Charlie, and her seated at the table with a cold drink in front of each other. In total silence. Cherry glance at her father who held a tired expression. Feeling guilty she glanced at Bella's scrunched-up face, trying to express anger. Cherry took a taste of her cold cocoa drink while trying to hide a smile. It was futile, Charlie could see her smiling. Watching Bella look vex was more entertaining than anything else. Bella sighed, for the thousand times.

"Did you had to knock him up?" Charlie asked with a tired presence in his eyes. She could detect the bang under his eyes, seems like he hadn't one good night sleep since their small talk a few days ago.

 _"I still don't understand why your mother didn't tell me about you. I will get at the bottom of this huge mystery." He looked directly at her eyes, and Cherri could only understand his frustration and anger. It mirrored her own._

 _"If you want a real answer, we could get a DNA testing," Cherri said, getting up and ready to leave._

 _"I realize it the only outcome." Charlie didn't recognize the expression of hurt that crossed her face._

 _"I'll pay for it." She hissed and left the kitchen, leaving a flabbergasted Charlie._

 _"I don't understand why he needs a DNA testing if he knows I am not normal. He showed me his hands engulfed in fire, for fucking sake." she hissed under her breath as she walked towards Bella's room._

Cherri closed her eyes, bringing herself back towards the present.

Rage flickered inside her, her emotions a turmoil but outside she held a calm face. She kept assuming she had to show nothing.

 _"Remember that a secret is never to be told… So close your heart. Don't let yourself show. Keep it in. Train yourself to show nothing. This will save you and your mother. I cannot help any further." It was the last parting words her martial teacher had uttered to her before she left Phoenix._

"I consider I was kind." Cherri shrugged, nonchalantly. Bella looked shocked at her words.

"What?" Cherri asked seeing Bella's expression. She was telling the truth for once. "You still don't understand what they were telling us," Bella didn't utter another word, she continued. "They were calling you a lesbian. I know I love you beyond what other people assume is 'normal' but that doesn't entail they had to disrespect us. Bella, being called a bean-flicker is not okay. Not even if your sexual orientation isn't considered **normal.** " she aired quoted, the word normal.

"But..." she stammered.

"But nothing… I don't want you ever be bullied again." Bella gave a smile. Cherri returned it and turned to glance at Charlie.

"I figure out this problem is solved. Even if I did send him to the hospital for an eye check-up." She laughed. Bella shook her head and sighed again.

"What?"

"Yes, he kept screaming that he couldn't see. His left eye was swollen." Bella deadpanned. Cherri tried to cover her laugh with a snort but it only helped in making her laugh.

"I only slammed his face on the table. He was being overdramatic and a crybaby," she said laughing. Charlie snorted. Bella turned to look at her father. He looked surprised by his own reaction. He chuckled while shaking his head, which turned into a full-blown laugh. Cherri's laugh was contagious. A full minute passed by but they continue to laugh.

"My belly is hurting now..." she said through her laughs. Bella had a frown on her face.

"That's not kind. Can you both stop?" she screamed. They both jump surprised by Bella's outburst. They shared a quick look of mischief before they mumbled a quick apology.

"I am done with this. I am going out." Bella screamed and stomp towards her room.

"But where are you going?" Cherri turned to look at her father. Charlie shrugged. "The dance is this weekend and my friends are going shopping."

 _A dance. But Bella can't dance. SHE HAS FRIENDS TOO?_

"I want to go shopping too. I need some clothes." And their third interaction as a family was a success and their relationship began sailing smoothly.

00000

"So… you are sisters?" Jessica asked for what Cherri felt to be the tenth time.

"Yes. We are." Cherri wanted to ripe her head off.

 _This girl was annoying._

She couldn't understand why Bella tolerated her. Yes, she remembered now. Bella was a nice person, while she could be described as a bitch.

"Why do you continue asking? Don't we look alike?" Cherri asked.

"Not really." It was Angela's turn to answer. "You look very different. I mean one of you could be adopted."

Cherri could only shake her head and sighed.

 _Really? Adopted._

They parked at the shop and quickly Jessica and Angela looked for a dress. They took less than five minutes for them to look at a dress.

"So, what do you think Bella?" Bella turned to look at Cherri, in a silent supplication. She sighed.

"Nope. Doesn't look good on you. You could use a red dress, Jessica. Why? Because it will stress your..." Cherri pushed her own breast to get the clear meaning across. And Cherri began a clear detail description of many dresses that could well be perfect for the dance. Jessica and Angela looked delighted at the outcome. "Don't think I have forgotten about you, Angela. You could use a white dress." She took off Angela's glass off. She gave them a smile. They were left breathless. From their perspective, they could have well seen an expert in shopping. She appeared as an angel descending from heaven. They could only nod at Cherri's orders as they continue shopping.

Cherri was too engulfed in the shopping that she didn't register that Bella had talked about going to a library closed by.

"Angela this could chain could go with your white dress..." Cherri laughed as Angela almost trip with her black high heels on. Bella glanced back and smile before she walked off towards her destination.

00000

Bella looked up towards the night sky and sigh. She grabbed the books she bought and quickly made her way out of the library. It was dangerous to be out in the night _alone_ in one of the most secluded places in the city. But she had been stubborn and had wanted. No. Needed to buy the book. It was important to quell her curiosity and further her investigation.

She walked towards the dark alley. Her intention to return quickly was shown when she tried to take a shortcut but halted when she saw two boys walking towards her. She turned back on her heels.

 _I should have brought Cherri._

Bella wanted to run. She cut off when she looked at more boys walking towards her. She felt a chill run all over her body.

"Aren't you the girl in the dress shop?" One boy asked. Bella felt the need to vomit. He was drunk. They had uttered words towards them but Cherri had sent them off with her middle finger.

"She is. Should we have fun with her?" Bella could not breathe.

00000

It was almost sunset when Charlotte searched for Bella. She had been lost in an interesting conversation with Angela that she didn't realize Bella had left towards the library.

When Cherri found her. She was surrounded by a lot of boys. She felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown over her.

"Don't touch me," Bella screamed, but her voice came muffled. Anger surged inside her but Cherri walked calmly towards the scene.

"Why don't you play with me?" Cherri said a seductive smile on her lips. All the boys turned to look at her. The quickly assessed her from head to toe and whistled in unison. She had on a mini skirt and a small white shirt that let almost nothing to the imagination. They could see the outline of her breast. She put on her index finger to her lips and quickly brought her other hand towards her breast and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You could play with me… all night long." She sang. Cherri with her eyes motion for Bella to slip away.

"We will." Another boy said while leaking her lips. "I will go first." Their intention clear in their eyes. It disgusted Cherri, but she stopped from showing on her face. The moment the drunk boy turned to look at one of his cronies, Cherri position herself in a basic Taekwondo fighting style. She quickly sends a flying kick towards one boy, closet to her. She quickly took a jump back when the boy was sent flying crashing into most of the boys. They quickly went down. Cherri turned on her heels and quickly ran away. Bella was almost half the way from reaching the main road. Cherri quickly caught her. They halted when a car zoomed forwards almost running them over. Cherri hissed under her breath and glance backwards. The boys were quickly catching up.

Cherri really didn't want to fight. She didn't really want her sister to know that she was a black belt in five different styles of martial arts.

"Edward!" Bella cried out. Cherri turned to look back. Standing was the boy that Bella was interested in. Edward turned to look at her and she felt time began moving in slow motion. It was shattered when the boy she kicked earlier scream at her.

"Bitch!" As he caught up and grab her by the hand. "I'll make you pay for kicking me."

"LET HER GO." Edward practically growled. Cherri's eyes widen. It sounded almost animalistic, unnatural. Her heart began beating erratically in her chest and she knew that it wasn't fear. It was hope.

 **Don't lose hope. You never know what tomorrow will bring.**

 **00000**

Review, favourite or follow this story. Till next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Hope

Chapter 12

Hope

Well from here on. The story will progress fast. I have been thinking a lot about how the romance will go, but I get writer's block. So, any ideas can be very much appreciated. Bella and Jacob's romance will not be mainstream unlike Edward's and Charlotte. Their romance will have a slow progress. Very much like any normal relation until we reach the flashback on chapter one. Also, I want to mention that Charlie and Charlotte's relationship will be one of the main items in the story. As you already know, Charlotte didn't have a father figure in her life. Currently, she is a little lost, confused, and scared because of the powers that are slowly manifesting. PTSD syndrome is a very complicated subject but I wish I can be able to write as best as I could. Molly's death complicated things in the futures chapters. Don't forget Jerry's existence. He will be a very important character in my story. Without anything more to say here is the chapter.

00000

Hope is an optimistic state of mind that is based on an expectation of positive outcomes with respect to events or circumstances in one's life. Charlotte had been denied of that state of mind almost all her life. In respect to money, she hadn't hope for anybody to help her bring bread to the table, not even her beloved mother. Sure, her mother had work hard but she had spent just as she gained.

Leaving them with just enough money to eat between them. When she had been hungry she hadn't hope for someone to throw her a piece of bread for her to eat. She had found a way. She hadn't hope because hope was just an expectation to something that could well turn out the other way around. But as of lately she has been hoping for a peaceful life. A life that was quiet and devoid of any violence. It had become her wish since a month ago. The boy in front of her stood with a snarl around his face.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Bella's eyes widen as she froze inside the car. Hope wash throws her again, that her sister wouldn't get hurt, even if it was partially her fault. Why leave alone? But that didn't matter if Bella ever got hurt she would be outraged. Charlotte knew her thoughts weren't healthy, but she had no alternative choice. Molly's death produced a dent in her mind and soul. The heiress shrieks of terror and agony torment her to this day. She was selfish and depressed.

Reality slam into her as the boy's grip harden. She took a step back and stump her foot on the young drunk man's toes. He grunted in pain as he took a step back, lifting his arm and punching her in the face. Her head slammed into the Volvo's hood, she grunts in pain. She heard Bella gasp. Dizziness pass through her head. She took a few seconds to get her bearings back and gave a back kick throwing the boy far away from her.  
"Are you okay?" The voice had a velvet ring to it but she nodded, anyway. She pushed herself from his car and tried to stood up.

Dizziness washed through her again and she slumped against the car. Edward picked her up and settle her down inside his car. Her head was pounding, but she shook it off. She hated being a damsel in distress. Because Charlotte wasn't the one who would wait to hope for a knight in shining armour to save her from trouble but yet she sat on a boy's back seat and her heart stuttered. Her face flushed red when the boy threw her a look of concern but didn't ask.

 _She was all right_ , she almost barked at him. Bella was asking her if her head hurt, but every time she denied her pain.

"Stop it. I am all right." She said, vexed. Bella look hurt for a moment. Edward glared at her and she glared back. His face was a mask of poor anger as Bella tried to calm him down.

"You don't understand what they were thinking." He barked. Bella was bordering into a hysteria. She didn't know what to do to calm him down.

"No kidding. It's easy to know," muttered Charlotte. "Do you think I will let them rape my sister?" She let her head fall on the chair's seat backboard, tired. So tired. Body and soul. Bella gasp. The boy visible calm down. Like her words calm him down she looked amused at her own thoughts. She watched the car passed by and she felt humiliated.  
 _A boy coming to save me. Have I become pathetic?  
_ But there was irony in her thoughts. As a child, she wished for a man to enter her life and sweep her off her feet. Years flew by and she changed. Her goal changed to survival and bring money to the table by any means necessary. Because she wasn't worth being protected, nobody wanted to protect her. She had grown when she realized nobody not even her suppose _father_ will appear to save the day.  
"Hey, that is dad's car?" Bella said after a minute. Throwing her a look of concern. Bella asked Edward to park by. She got out and walked inside the place. Charlotte didn't move, she knew her presence could make things the worst at the moment.  
"Aren't you going inside?" The boy asked annoyed. Charlotte raised one eyebrow and threw him a 'really?' look. Helping her and throwing her out.

Smooth move, she thought.

"Yeah! Yeah! Big boy. I am getting out of the car. Ush." Charlotte got out of the car. Closing the door with more force than necessary she looked at the building and sighed. She walked towards the nearest car and lay against it. There was a bored look on her face.

"I don't want to go." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and waited. After all, the man couldn't support her older sister going through puberty. Combine Charlotte with PTSD syndrome and going through puberty? Adding to the mixture of problems he was trying to wrap his mind on the thought.

"Aren't you his daughter?" He asked suddenly. Charlotte jump frighten. She hadn't heard his steps and stared suspiciously. Seeing no problem in answering his question she nodded looking at the sky. The stars were shining like little fires. A pretty smile graced her lips.

She closed her eyes and expected the young man would go away. But thinking twice about it, she peeked at him still standing in front of her.

"I like the stars. They are pretty." Edward tilted his head to the side, his hair falling in his face. There was a dreamy expression on her face.

"Do you know why? They light the sky in the most memorable of days. Without them, the sky would bore and plain." Edward didn't answer, he looked at her. There was a moment of silence as Charlotte closed her eyes again. She didn't speak but that exchange between them will make them good friends in the times to come.

"You have a strange way of thinking... you are hard to read. But...I think you are right. The stars are a lot, few notice their importance," Edward had a handsome smile on his face, his golden eyes shining. "But... shouldn't you be inside?"

Charlotte gave him a confused look. For changing the subject.

"Charlie, is your father isn't he? His friend died today." Charlotte's eyes widen at the sad news. She brought her hand to her chest as pain grip her heart. The piercing pain of losing someone close to you. Someone that was laughing and crying with you one day and the next wasn't present. They weren't in the most memorable relationship. Edward's face turned worried.

"Are you okay?"

Her heart gave a stutter again. She nodded. They stared at each other, gazing into each other eyes, light into the dark until Charlotte blink confused. Edward ran his hand through his hair looking sideways. His gaze had been intense, hot and devilish. Bright hair felt through his handsome face, his mouth was set into a little frown.

 _Cute_ , thought Charlotte.

Instantly, she realized where she was.

 _Go for it. You can do it!_ She chanted inside her head.  
Everyone at one point felt discouraged into deciding. Whether that decision could be beneficial to you. But something one has to do it anyway, even if there are doubts in the heart. Charlotte walked ambled towards the police station with Edward behind her. She stopped and turned around.  
"Thank you." She smiled and Edward just stared at her mystified.

She walked and saw Bella hugging Charlie as few tears ran down his face. He was in a stage of grief just like she been for quite a while. Charlotte took a step back deciding that it was best not to interrupt. Her curvy body crashed into Edward hard chest. Her heart flipped and her legs stumbled. His hands wrap around her body to steady her and a shiver ran through her body. His hands were cold. Her eyes widen and she got out of his arms like she was on fire, crashing into a table. Making a loud racket and signalling Charlie and Bella of their presence.

"Charlotte?" Asked Charlie his eyes on her and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She was making a fool of herself. She looked stupid, like if it was the first time a handsome boy had wrapped his hands around her.

"Yes?" She mumbled before quickly giving a smile.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Charlie asked wiping his tears away.  
"I guess." There was doubt in her voice.  
"I'll leave for a minute. I need to talk to Edward." Bella said turning and stalking towards Edward. Charlotte turned to look at them and watch them leave with a troubled heart. She touched her heart and frown. What was happening to her? She shook her head and turned to look at Charlie.  
"I talk to your mother." It was the second bomb that was thrown at her, she winced.

"After speaking with her I realized she was right. The dates and the times concede with her. I am sorry for hurting you that night and most other nights. It's confusing and petrifying to learn you conceive another child you know nothing about. Losing seventeen years of your child life can be heart-breaking." His fumbled with his hands awkwardly. He didn't know what to say but he was talking from the bottom of his heart.

"I was a pretty shitty husband but I don't want to be a shitty father." Charlotte didn't say anything; her heart was out of control. Her heart was hoping again and she remembers her childhood dreams. Her walls were cracking. All the time she had it put up not hoping, not wishing, but certainly, he was cracking by those powerful but lovely words.

 _Don't... you'll be disappointed._

But she hoped anyway and her eyes became moist. She took a deep breath and clear her mind, she wouldn't cry.  
"Will you let me be the dad I wasn't there for you? We could go eat dinner every Wednesday as a father and a daughter and get to know each other. I mean... I don't know what things you like and well I want to know. Thursday is for Bella and well you can understand, don't you?" When he uttered those words; Charlotte's heart almost exploded with feelings and she could only nod.

As a child she watched the other girls grabbed hold of their father's hands and walked away from her. The women would talk, telling her a father was the first love of your life, but they had withheld her of that unique love. She searched for it but she never could find that love, they so talked.

She stopped, stopped trying and stopped finding. Now standing in front of her a special man asked her the questioned she long to hear almost all her life.  
"Okay." Charlotte gave him a broken smile and hugged him. She realized that she wasn't the one hurting. People hurt and get hurt. So was their case. Her father had just lost one of his best friends. So he was hurting and her hurt was none existent at the moment. She let herself believe her thoughts.

"I don't know what to say. I mean... Being strong come not only from the heart but the mind." She murmured into his ears. His eyes widen and shove her away.  
"Who told you that?" He asked. His eyes were searching for something. He had a look of desperation, a mad glint that chilled her to the bone. It quickly died away,  
 _Did I imagine it?_  
As humans, we grieve and we constantly fight to survive. Some do it alone and they become victorious but others don't.  
"It's nothing." Charlie said and hugged her harder. This was the beginning of their relationship but at least Charlie didn't take long on acknowledging her existence. This time Charlie didn't break out of the hug and sigh contently.  
"You can go home with Bella?" Asked Charlie. Charlotte nodded breaking their hug. "I'll reach home around midnight. Be careful going home."

He nodded at her and turned to his computer and power it on. That was Charlotte's clue, to leave. She nodded and turned around.  
"Charlotte?" At her name, she stopped. "You don't need the DNA testing." The girl almost laughed out loud at the irony. She had already requested it and the result should arrive in three months. She had to be discreet with her money.  
"Thank you..." She trailed off.

The word 'dad' had almost slipped her lips. Instead, she voices his name softly. "Charlie."

Charlie glances up and smiled. She walked out of the building with a bittersweet smile on her face.

00000


End file.
